


for him.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, i havent written smut in months lol, semi-hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Shance drabbles based off of the 30 day smut meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: standard procedure

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing with my life my dudes but i do know there is a significant lack of shance content in the fic department. im sorry to all u shance shippers who actually expected my writing to be decent
> 
> also the title is from for him. by troye sivan bc that is a shance song tbh
> 
> http://justficspiration.tumblr.com/post/38863173660/herrenjaller-30-days-of-smut-challenge-day
> 
> edit: since theres two days for spanking who should die first 

Lance didn’t really have a sense of time anymore, from how long they’d been away from Earth. He didn’t know what month it was, what exact day it was. So he could never pinpoint exactly when this whole thing started, between Shiro and him, but it already felt like a lifetime.

Lance had always had crushes, stupid, small crushes that never went anywhere because of his own stupidity. He’d only had a few even halfway serious relationships, which also ended up never going anywhere because of his stupidity. So when he found himself getting increasingly drawn to Shiro, he didn’t think much of it. Of course, he’d flirt, and of course, Shiro never seemed to reciprocate. It was just another one of those crushes that went away after a while, with usually only Lance to feel a bit stupid afterwords to show for it.

He didn’t expect so much time to pass, and for it to not go away. And he certainly didn’t expect Shiro to eventually reciprocate his feelings.

Maybe something in them both snapped, eventually. He didn’t know. But it had definitely started with them curled in the blankets of Shiro’s bed, Lance trying to keep some form of composure as Shiro wrapped his lips around his cock, holding Lance’s hips down as he writhed and grasped at the sheets.

So maybe now every time Shiro’s lips and hands found their way down his body, he thanked every God and Goddess he could think of with his mind already a whirlwind of emotions and pleasure. And just maybe every time they got to do this, to relearn the maps of each others bodies, he dragged it out as long as he could, just so he wouldn’t forget. He didn’t know how much time they had for this, or if it would even last. But he knew they both deserved it, deserved something. With how little went right in the universe, he didn’t think either of them could survive this going wrong.


	2. day 2: spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets #rekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write tbh like i think i lost 10 years of my life on this
> 
> ya'll just bear with me through this as i try to figure out how to write this sort of stuff again. and like, don't be afraid to tell me where i'm fucking up and where i can improve? just drag my writing please idk what i'm doing
> 
> plus i don't have a beta reader so ya'll are getting three am first drafts. so srsly pls drag me
> 
> also the chapters are sort of connected. in almost every one they have an established relationship. sometimes there will be aus. don't expect a ton of consistency...
> 
> enjoy

Lance knew something was wrong when Shiro was the only one not celebrating over their most recent victory, piloting the Black Lion back to the ship in utter silence. He also knew that it was most definitely about the stunt he’d pulled, completely sidestepping the plan to form Voltron to instead slice one of the Galran control ships in half with the Lion’s tail beam. It was a risky move, especially considering how many scattered smaller Galran ships were around them. In the end, it had brought them an early victory, the smaller ships falling to the abandoned planet’s surface as their point of control plummeted down ahead of them.

Lance thought maybe Shiro wouldn’t be _that_ mad. Of course, he was swiftly proven wrong.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” They had both only just entered with the rest of the Paladins, but Shiro was already on him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “You could have gotten the rest of us and yourself killed.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t, no es gran cosa.” Lance waved a dismissive hand, trying to ignore the awkward stares from the rest of the team as they left to avoid the oncoming fight.

“Don’t you have any idea what that could have possibly done? You could be dead, Lance. Can’t you take this seriously?”

“What are you gonna do if I don’t, spank me?” Lance said sarcastically, meaning it as a complete joke.

Lance didn’t expect Shiro to take it seriously, but when he saw Shiro pause, and actually seem to _consider_ it, he felt his stomach drop hard enough to leave his knees weak.

“Maybe I will.” Shiro said, his voice a quiet rumble, as if he was almost embarrassed to say it too loudly.

Lance watched Shiro’s face for any signs of cracking, to show that it was a joke, but all he got were more stern stares directed down at him.

“Listen, Shiro, I’m sorry-” Lance started, reaching up a hand to place it on Shiro’s shoulder, but Shiro grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“I don’t care.” Shiro kept a tight grip on his wrist, not once looking away from him as he spoke. “You _never_ listen to me, or anyone else. Do you know how many times you’ve endangered the lives of everyone else, all because of your _selfishness_?”

Lance winced, his gaze dropping to the floor. The grip on his wrist loosened in just the slightest.

“What are your colors, Lance?” Shiro asked, his voice stern rather than angry now.

“Red, yellow, green.” Lance muttered, his chest feeling tight as his heart pounded.

“And what color right now?”

“Green.”

Shiro hummed, pressing a thumb with his other hand to Lance’s lips. Lance shivered at the feel of the cool metal against his skin.

“Take your suit off then meet me in my room. No exceptions.” Shiro pulled away completely, leaving Lance a flustered mess.

* * *

  
Lance and Shiro had been a couple, _of sorts,_ for a while now. They’d been together for so long they’d set up a color system, as fighting against an empire of 10,000 years usually left all sorts of mental strain on the both of them. Shiro was always explicit in his want and need for Lance’s complete comfort, and Lance only felt it was fair he made sure he never crossed any of Shiro’s boundaries.

This was new to him though. Whether it was new to Shiro or not, he didn’t know, and he decided it was better he didn’t.

But it definitely seemed as though it wasn’t new at all for Shiro, as he stood firmly in the doorway to his room with an aura that Lance had never felt with him before. It left him a bit breathless, if he was being totally honest.

The door closed behind him as he stepped in, and it was all he could do to not jump as he felt Shiro’s eyes on his back.

He watched silently as Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him expectantly, not saying a word. Lance breathed out through his nose, and sat on Shiro’s lap, not entirely sure what to do with himself. He only was grounded when Shiro’s fingers found their way into his hair, pulling his head back harshly.

“I want you to tell me what you did wrong today,” Shiro whispered, his voice almost eerily calm. His fingers just barely grazed the hem of Lance’s jeans.

Lance swallowed, his throat dry. “I went against direct orders.” He muttered, his eyes slipping close.

“Direct orders from who?” Shiro’s fingers made slow, careful work of his jeans zipper and button. It was all Lance could do to not whimper as he felt the hard surface of the metal palm against his clothed erection.

Lance tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat, and all he could do was lean his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder, trying to calm his already ragged breathing. That soon proved to be a mistake, as he found himself pushed over Shiro’s lap, one hand on the small of his back, another still holding onto his hair with a death grip.

“I asked you a question.” Shiro said with an eerie calmness, fingers hooking over the waistband of Lance’s jeans, tugging them down. “Did you suddenly forget how to speak?”

“No.” Lance curled his fingers into the blankets, anticipation for what was about to happen welling up in his stomach. It took all his willpower not to grind down into Shiro’s lap.

“Then I’ll ask again.” Fingers dragged feather light up his thighs. “Whose orders did you disobey?”

“Yours.” Lance finally choked out, hips practically moving of their own accord as he pushed them down against Shiro’s lap. Admittedly, he was a little desperate.

Shiro seemed pleased enough with that, still dragging his fingers along Lance’s thigh. “How many do you think you deserve?” He asked eventually, practically humming as he spoke.

“I don’t know.” Lance said, burying his head into one of his arms, muffling his voice.

“Then I guess I’ll keep going until I feel inclined to stop.” He lifted his hand, briefly pausing. “Count them.” He said, finally bringing his hand down against Lance’s ass.

Lance let out a muffled cry into his arm, breathing already shallow as he forced out a weak, “One.”

Every time he brought his hand down, Shiro only increased the strength, leaving Lance biting into his arm to stop himself from screaming. Each slap of skin on skin followed by the stinging pain left him grinding helplessly on Shiro’s lap. Shiro seemed almost completely unaffected, his voice stern and movements sharp. Like spanking Lance into submission was just another protocol.

Finally, they got to ten, and Shiro stopped, only to snap Lance’s head back by his hair. “Remind me, who do you take orders from?”

“You.” Lance all but whined, throat and chest tight.

“Now what do you say to me for being so _generous_ to teach you who you take orders from?”

“Thank you.” Lance felt the grip on his hair disappear, and suddenly he was grounded back to the real world.

* * *

Shiro had Lance stay with him for the rest of the night, all touches gentle and words sweet. And if Lance had any trouble sitting the next day, well, nobody said a word.


	3. day 3: pool/hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> operation pool party turns into operation dick sucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter i've had the most fun with tbh. mostly because its the 'goofiest' one so far.
> 
> anyways, like i said last time, aus happen! this is an au where they are not together. (also lowkey klance. it's easy to pretend it's not tho for u klance haters out there)
> 
> but also i don't wanna be that person who begs but...comments usually make me work faster. they're honestly the best motivation source for me. other than like, money.

“Operation Pool Party” had to be one of the best ideas Lance had ever come up with. They’d landed on a technologically advanced amphibian planet, currently residing in a hotel in an underwater population. Then Lance and Hunk had found the pool. And of course, who could resist a pool party after months of work without any real rest?

Which was how Shiro eventually found himself sitting at the side of one of the pools, letting his feet drift casually in the water. It was strange, being alone by himself for so long. He’d gotten used to the constant sound of the team around him, that silence was becoming foreign. And unsettling.

And honestly, when he heard a door shut behind him and footsteps approaching, he might have been a bit relieved. He glanced beside him at the person who’d joined him outside, confused to see Lance.

Lance plopped down, already grinning.

Okay, scratch that earlier thought. Now Shiro was terrified.

“You want to see how long I can hold my breath underwater?” Lance asked with no provocation, nudging Shiro’s arm with his elbow.

“Why?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask. Confused and terrified. What a great mix.

“I think our connection with the lions is starting to affect our bodies.” Lance started, continuing only when Shiro quirked a brow. “Like, I used to be able to hold my breath underwater for two minutes, right? Perks of living by the beach. But now I can hold it for five minutes. And I’m pretty sure it’s because of the lions. S’cool, right?”

Shiro couldn’t help but be a bit skeptical, more about the time Lance could hold his breath underwater than anything. “Are you sure it’s five minutes?”

“Um, yeah.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Watch and learn my friend.”

Shiro watched as Lance dropped from the poolside down into the water. He couldn’t help but worry that Lance was somehow going to drown himself, with his ego if not the water. Time passed slowly as Shiro counted the seconds, _really_ starting to worry Lance had drowned himself when it got to four minutes and seven seconds.

Then exactly five minutes hit, and Lance burst from the water, leaning his arms on Shiro’s thighs. Shiro decided to ignore it. It was Lance. He really couldn’t expect anything else.

“Five minutes exactly.” Lance said proudly, a bit out of breath and red in the face. “Give it a few years, I’ll be a breath holding champion.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you.” Shiro said, maybe a bit breathless. He’d become suddenly hyper aware of how close Lance was, and how weirdly pretty he looked in the artificial lamplight.

Shiro couldn’t help but reach forward to brush the hair out of Lance’s eyes, noticing how the other suddenly got a very focused look on his face.

“Can I suck your dick?” Lance asked, and Shiro practically shrieked.

“What?!” He pulled his hand back, red creeping up his shoulders all the way to his ears.

“Come on, it’s like, the perfect scenario for dick sucking.” Lance motioned with one of his hands, as if Shiro needed visuals to understand the ‘obviousness’ of the situation. “I can hold my breath for a fuckin’ long ass time, I’m right here in your lap, and nobody else is around...” He trailed off, leaning his head to the side a bit as he stared up at Shiro.

“That doesn’t mean you can just outright ask someone if you can suck their dick.” Shiro couldn’t help but reprimand him, voice an octave higher than usual.

“Déjame ser tu pescado, guapo.” Was all Lance said, letting the fingers of one hand brush over the hem of Shiro’s swim trunks.

Shiro couldn’t help but feel a bit estranged by the situation. He and Lance had been teammates, _friends,_ for a few years now. He knew Lance was bisexual, but he’d always assumed Lance just preferred the other team. And he knew Lance hit on practically anything that moved, but the thought had never once crossed his mind that Lance would come onto him.

He was only broken out of his thoughts by Lance waving a hand in front of him.

“If you don’t want me to, I can just leave? No pressure or anything.” Lance shrugged.

“No-I. Okay.” Shiro said finally, letting his shoulders relax as best he could. “Uh-Go ahead. I guess?”

Lance seemed to perk up at that, letting out a small _nice_ before having Shiro scoot forward so he could tug his trunks down.

Shiro didn’t know whether to watch or to close his eyes. He knew he was attracted to Lance. He’d known for a while. It was all purely physical, and nothing more than a notice of Lance _being_ attractive. And Shiro noticed, especially now, as Lance drifted in the water in front of him, chewing mindlessly on his bottom lip as he stroked Shiro till his cock was hard in his hand. Shiro half expected Lance to say something, but all he got was a signature grin before Lance’s lips were wrapped around his cock.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from practically shouting at the sudden warmth of Lance’s mouth.

“Shit,” Shiro muttered, the metal of his prosthetic scraping against the concrete of the poolside. He lit his head tip back, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Where did you even learn how to do this?” Shiro said absentmindedly, barely even realizing he said it. He was much more focused on the way Lance was swallowing around him every time he took Shiro’s cock in his throat.

_(Lance opted not to answer, figuring that was a discussion that could be had another day. Or never.)_

Both of them had gotten so caught up in the moment, they didn’t even register the door opening.

“Shiro?”

Shiro snapped back up, his shoulders stiffening. He stared wide eyed down at Lance, who showed absolutely no signs of stopping.

Shiro turned his head back, seeing Keith standing right outside the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Yeah, Keith?” He said, trying hard to make sure his voice didn’t crack.

“You seen Lance?” His sentences were clipped, like he was bordering just on the verge of anger.

“Uh, no. I haven’t. Sorry” Shiro offered a small smile. It didn’t help. And it definitely didn’t help that he was seconds away from coming down Lance’s throat.

Keith’s shoulders slumped a bit at that, and he rolled his eyes. “Great. Thanks. If you do, tell him he’s a dick.” With that, he went back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, letting one of his hands tangle in Lance’s hair. He’d have to talk to them about that later. Reprimanding someone after they sucked your dick didn’t seem right, in some weird way.

It only took less than a minute before Lance had Shiro coming hard, his breathing ragged as Lance swallowed him down.

Shiro brushed a hand through his hair, his whole body still shaking slightly as Lance pushed himself out of the water and back to sitting beside him.

“So.” Lance said, kicking at the water.

“So.” Shiro repeated.

Lance paused, before perking back up. “How long does it take before you can get hard again?”

Shiro sighed, not even able to be surprised anymore. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I wanna suck your dick again, but _underwater_.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Déjame ser tu pescado, guapo' means 'let me be your fish, handsome'. at least i hope it does. i put it through ten different translators. help.


	4. day 4: the one where there's no smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if you ever wanna talk shance i'm at beastbsns.tumblr.com and twitter.com/beastbsns ......ik i'm so original
> 
> also:  
> do you guys care if i do certain days before others? would any of you guys like to see certain days before others? the link to the thing i'm referencing is on the first chapter if you wanna see what days are what
> 
> and i'm trying to make sure days come as quickly as possible but i'm also working on two klance fics rn and i'm (21p voice) stressed out 
> 
> this one is pure fluff this time. i wasn't about to do frotting(look it up. it's right on sexual assault avenue) so i'll try to post two days tomorrow.

Lance buried his nose into Shiro’s neck, wrapping his arms around the others waist. “Will you just come back to bed already?” He muttered, letting a hand trail up Shiro’s stomach slowly.

Shiro sighed, catching Lance’s wrist before it could go any higher or lower.. “You know we have training today.” He said simply, letting Lance’s hand drop pathetically back to his side. He sighed again as Lance’s hand automatically went back to his waist.

Lance couldn’t help but groan, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “Training, schmaining. We still have another hour. I know how you are about your weird one arm pushup routine every morning, but can’t you just make an exception today?” He batted his eyelashes. “For me?”

Shiro popped the cap back on his eyeliner. “Nope.” He stepped away from the mirror, sighing for what already felt like the hundredth time that day. “You need to let go of my waist.”

“Nope.” Lance tightened his grip, surprisingly strong for having arms that mirrored wet spaghetti.

“Fine. I’ll just drag you then.”

The rest of the morning was spent with Lance’s arms firmly locked around Shiro’s waist. Even as he walked to the training room, Lance still had an iron grip on him, letting himself be dragged across the floor.

Shiro paused outside of the training room, sighing so hard he felt his lungs almost collapse. “You gonna let go yet?”

“Nah. I'm the Yoda to your Luke now. There's no stopping this.”

“Suit yourself.”

Shiro stepped inside the training room, unfazed by the worried and confused stares from everyone else. Except for Hunk and Pidge, who just looked tired.

“Has he been doing that all morning?” Hunk asked, his eyes showing years of Hell that not even Shiro could fathom.

“Yeah.” Shiro said, patting Lance’s arm.

“Just fart on him.” Pidge said, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s one of his only weaknesses. Exploit it all you can.”


	5. day 5/6: soloing/bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is reminded of the beauty of living with a gentle handy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, and sorry it's so short. the past couple days have been kind of rough writing wise, but i'm trying to work past it. (personal problems, but nobody wants to get into that)
> 
> and your daily reminder my tumblr url is beastbsns and my twitter is beastbsns if you ever wanna talk about shance. (i'm mostly on twitter, just a forewarning.)

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Lance asked, voice much gentler than Shiro had ever heard it.

“I’ll be fine, Lance. You can put them on me.”

Shiro could feel Lance shift behind him, a slight hum filling the small room as the handcuffs were clipped on him. Calloused hands ran slowly up his back. Shiro could feel Lance’s warm breath on his neck before his teeth grazed over the pale skin, tongue dipping into a slowly fading scar.

“I used to think about this, back at the Garrison.” Lance said, a hand finding its way down to Shiro’s cock, his thumb sliding over the head. “I always told everyone you were my hero. I don’t think any of them thought I wanted to fuck you.”

Shiro’s head tipped forward as his eyes slipped closed, letting his hips rock up into Lance’s hand.

“Even when we came up here, became friends. I still thought about you.” He pumped his hand faster, relishing in how every passing second made Shiro’s breathing harder, every breath starting to come out in harsh pants. “I still think about you, every night I’m alone.”

Shiro felt Lance’s free hand run along his back, tracing scars new and old. Even though every scar had healed, some still hurt, reminding him of past pains he could only relive through nightmares. Right now though, that was on the back of his mind, every nerve and thought too focused on Lance. The words he whispered, the feel of his hand on his cock.

It was moments like these, as rare as they were becoming, that helped him survive. Exist. It could’ve been like now, with Lance whispering every ungodly act he’d imagined doing to him when they were apart; or Lance holding him when he woke up from the nightmares, telling him it’d be okay, they were okay.

It was moments like these that made him believe it’d be okay. That they were okay.


	6. day 7: slow and lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to forget. He wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I've had a very hectic week...so much has happened, I haven't had time to mentally process it.

He had forgotten the name of the planet they were on. Maybe it was morning drowsiness, or maybe it was Lance’s tired smile as he pressed their foreheads together. Quiet moments, where it didn’t matter who they were. But more what they were, as they moved together, no words spoken, only sharp breaths, stuttered moans.

Shiro might have forgotten the name of the planet they were on, the planet they would leave eventually. But he wouldn’t forget Lance, the pale morning light shining in his eyes. The warmth of his skin.

Or the cold skin, the empty eyes.

When could such a bright blue ever be so dull?

Even in the pale morning light, shining over the war torn, bloodied soil, dying eyes could not have their life brought back.

Shiro might have forgotten the name of the planet they were on, the planet they finally left. But he wouldn’t forget Lance. His broken body, the blood seeping from every wound, every wheezing breath that rattled already shattered bones.

But God, oh God, did he want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Hamilton. I had just listened to the soundtrack and I was in a morbid mood. :')


	7. day 8: edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lesson of patience. and star wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been sick the past few days but i tried to get this done as quick as possible. i'm gonna try to make next chapter extra long to celebrate 150 kudos. ya'll give me some food ideas

It was supposed to be a lesson of patience.

And honestly, he thought he’d been plenty patient at this point.

Two hours which felt like an eternity, he’d been kept on the edge of coming. And every single time Shiro even _thought_ he was close, he was brought back down. And every single time it felt like he’d been set aflame, even the gentlest of touches having him arching and begging.

Shiro hadn’t even touched his cock _once._ He’d settled for two fingers, three fingers, then his tongue, fucking Lance into submission. Every movement, every touch was slow and calculated. He knew exactly what would drive Lance insane, and he knew what would bring him back down.

Lance didn’t know how much more he could take. Every nerve in his body was screaming, his cock dark and leaking against his stomach. All Lance could do was watch Shiro drag his teeth across his thighs, _so close_. His vision blurred with tears as he felt Shiro’s tongue drag up his cock, slow; light. Barely there, but just enough to have Lance biting onto a few fingers to muffle himself.

Shiro guided Lance’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, holding back for a second before taking Lance’s cock into his mouth, enclosing him inch by inch.

“Oh God, oh fuck,” Lance gasped, his chest rising and falling in uneven patterns as his breathing grew heavy and labored. One of his hands fell to the back of Shiro’s head, the other gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

Shiro only glanced up at him, eyes half lidded and pupils dilated. Lance’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as Shiro swallowed around him, encasing his cock in wet heat.

“Please,” Lance barely even registered any words he said at that point, too focused on Shiro and his goddamned Heavenly mouth. “Please, God, please, oh God,”

Lance’s hips bucked up of their own accord, held down by Shiro’s hands, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the tanned, scarred skin.

“Shiro, please, please God,” Lance tipped his head back, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

And just like that, Shiro pulled away, wiping at his mouth as he sat up.

“What the fuck?” Lance muttered, more to himself than anything. He blinked, coming to long enough to ask, “Why’d you stop?”

Shiro smiled, stretched, then stood from the bed. “It’s about time for dinner. I wouldn’t want to be late.”

Lance groaned, reaching down with a hand to stroke himself the rest of the way to completion. But before he could touch himself, Shiro’s hand caught his wrist, pulling Lance up into a sitting position.

“I never said you could touch yourself.” Shiro said, that gentle smile still on his face as he leaned in, his lips finding Lance’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “This is a lesson of patience. Don’t be selfish.” He pulled back, letting go of Lance’s wrist. “See you at dinner.” He finished, promptly leaving the room without another word.

“Asshole.” Lance muttered, flopping uselessly back against the pillow. “I’m a paladin, not a goddamn padawan.” 


End file.
